Rój stulecia
Rój stulecia — dziesiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu. W tym odcinku Księżniczka Celestia ma przybyć do Ponyville z wizytą, a wszystkie kucyki na czele z Twilight Sparkle, starają się uczynić miasto idealnym. Niestety, nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli, a przygotowania zakłóca rój dziwnych, małych, latających stworzonek, zwanych parasprite'ami, które postanowiły na dłużej osiedlić się w Ponyville... Fabuła Fluttershy coś odkrywa thumb|left|170px Odcinek rozpoczyna się na polu w pobliżu Lasu Everfree z Fluttershy i jej zwierzątkami zbierającymi kwiaty. Następnie zauważa dziwne stworzenie z lasu. Pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów, pożera duży kosz pełny jabłek. To nie odstrasza Fluttershy, lecz postanawia pokazać stworzonko jej przyjaciołom. Reszta Ponyville przygotowuje się do przyjazdu księżniczki, w tym Twilight Sparkle, która chce, by wszystko było idealne. Przybywszy do Cukrowego Kącika, widzi Pinkie Pie zjadającą ciasta i ciastka przygotowane przez Rodzinę Cake dla Księżniczki Celestii. Pinkie Pie twierdzi, że pobiera próbki, by upewnić się, że nadają się dla Księżniczki i stwierdza, że tak. Fluttershy pojawia się w sklepie, aby pokazać przyjaciółkom, thumb|left|170pxco znalazła, ale w niewytłumaczalny sposób, z jednego zrobiły się dwa stworzenia. Twilight Sparkle postanawia przyjąć jednego z nich. Pinkie Pie, jednak reaguje z niesmakiem, nazywając je "Parasprite". Następnie wychodzi w poszukiwaniu puzonu. W butiku, Rarity jest zajęta wykańczaniem wyszukanego stroju dla Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle wchodzi i chwali stroje, które zostały zaprojektowane specjalnie na królewską wizytę. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle pokazuje swojego Parasprite'a, odkrywa, że jest ich już trzech. Jej przyjaciółkom tak spodobały się stworki, że postanowiły adoptować po jednym. Na chwilę w butiku pojawia się Pinkie Pie poszukująca akordeonu, lecz przyjaciółki są zbyt zajęte parasprite'ami, by ją zauważyć. Pojawia się rój Następnego dnia, Twilight Sparkle i Spike są wstrząśnięci, gdy widzą, że przez noc ich dom wypełnił się parasprite'ami. thumb|190px Jest ich zbyt dużo by je kontrolować, więc mogą swobodnie niszczyć księgi i pergaminy. Tymczasem Rainbow Dash próbuje uwolnić się od goniących ją parasprite'ów. Rarity rój wydaje pomocny, dopóki nie poznaje metody ich reprodukcji, a mianowicie, odkrztuszanie nowych parasprite'ów. Nawet Fluttershy straciła kontrolę nad rojem w swoim domu. Twilight Sparkle zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli czegoś z nimi nie zrobią, wizyta Celestii będzie katastrofą. Tymczasem, Pinkie Pie zajęta jest gromadzeniem instrumentów thumb|left|190pxmuzycznych, w tym harmonijki, banjo, i pary marakasów. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie dlaczego, więc zakładają, że "to po prostu Pinkie". Dzięki Applejack i jej zdolnościom w prowadzeniu stada udaje im się wyprowadzić rój do Lasu Everfree. Niestety, kiedy przyjaciele wracają do domu Fluttershy, gęsty rój parasprite'ów wybucha zza drzwi. Fluttershy przyznaje, że zatrzymała jednego. Tym razem szczęścia próbuje Rainbow Dash, tworząc tornado, które zasysa parasprite'y. Wszystko działa, dopóki nie przychodzi Pinkie Pie z parą talerzy perkusyjnych. Blachy wciągnięte do tornada, wytrącają Rainbow Dash z równowagi, przez co tornado się rozpada, a parasprite się uwalniają. Rój leci do Ponyville, a przyjaciele tuż za nim, ignorując Pinkie Pie, proszącą o pomoc w gromadzeniu instrumentów. Twilight szuka pomocy thumb|190px Kucyki oglądają w przerażeniu, jak rój zaczyna jeść całe jedzenie w mieście. Twilight Sparkle rzuca skuteczne zaklęcie, by powstrzymać stworki od spożywania posiłków. Jednak teraz zaczynają jeść wszystko oprócz jedzenia: drogowskazy, lampy, a nawet słowa z książek. Twilight Sparkle niesie jednego do Zecory w Lesie Everfree, mając nadzieję, że zebra pomoże znaleźć rozwiązanie. Zecora łatwo go rozpoznaje, ale nie wie, jak się ich pozbyć. W histerii Twilight Sparkle zaczyna formułować plan budowy repliki Ponyville obok prawdziwego przed przyjazdem księżniczki, ale królewski orszak pojawia się na horyzoncie. Pinkie Pie ratuje sytuacje Pinkie Pie pojawia się, grając na wszystkich zgromadzonych instrumentach naraz. Twilight Sparkle podejrzewa, że jest to jeszcze jedno z jej dziwactw, lecz szybko zauważa, że rój podąża za nią przyciągnięty muzyką. Na obrzeżach miasta, kucyki spotkają Księżniczkę Celestię, która pojmuje rój prowadzony przez Pinkie Pie jako paradę na swoją cześć. thumb|190px Informuje ona swoją uczennicę, że musi odwołać wizytę z powodu dziwnej plagi w Fillydelphi. Pyta Twilight Sparkle czy chciałaby dać raport o przyjaźni, zanim odejdzie. : "Odkryłam, że czasami pomoc nadchodzi z najmniej oczekiwanej strony i że warto przystanąć i posłuchać dobrej rady przyjaciela. Nawet... jeśli wydaje ci się bez sensu...." -Twilight Sparkle Wysłuchawszy raportu, Celestia odjeżdża. Następnie kucyki słuchają Pinkie Pie wyjaśniającej, dlaczego gromadziła instrumenty. Przyjaciele przepraszają ją za uparte ignorowanie i niedocenianie jej. Następnie przyjaciółki dziękują jej za uratowanie Ponyville. Kucyki powracają do tego, co zostało z miasteczka. Odcinek kończy się, gdy Pinkie Pie odgrywa ostatnią melodię na puzonie. Galeria de:Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen en:Swarm of the Century es:La plaga del siglo sv:Århundradets svärm Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu